Fight Fire With Fire
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina helps Emma get her magic under control and something unplanned happens. Plus, they must battle the Snow Queen before the unyielding winter takes over Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

Light emanated from her hands in dazzling patterns, while Emma sat in her car with tears streaming down her cheeks. She told herself to pull it together, but she was too far gone, and it was just getting worse. She wiped her eyes, and tried to control her jagged breathing. She couldn't control the thoughts running through her mind. The words of the Snow Queen kept playing over and over on a sickening loop.

She knew there was one person in town that might be able to help her: Regina. She drove to her house and knocked on the door. In the process she ended up scorching the shrubs that had previously been impeccably sculpted alongside Regina's house. Emma winced and realized that no one was home.

Thinking next to check Regina's vault, she jumped back in the car and sped across town to the cemetery. A crazy jolt of magic flew out of her fingers and hit a tree, causing a huge limb to break off and fall onto the bug. The impact caused Emma to fall forward and cut her forehead on the steering wheel.

She didn't lose consciousness, but it hurt like hell and she had effectively busted her car. Fresh tears sprung forth as she opened the car door with difficulty to the sound of crunching metal. She wiped the blood off of her forehead and hoped that Regina was inside her vault.

Storming in and racing down the dusty stairs, she called for her in earnest, "Regina!"

When she hit the bottom and came into the dark room, she noticed it was only illuminated by candles, and Regina wasn't alone. To Emma it looked as though Regina was being attacked by a large man. He had his arms wrapped around her and she was backed up against the mirror.

"Get off of her!" Emma screamed and when Robin Hood stumbled back and turned around a blast of magic was already on its way from Emma's hands. The concentrated blast hit him right between the legs, and his hands flew protectively to his crotch as he fell down and curled into a ball, screaming in pain, "Owwww, my dangles!"

Regina's lips fell open in shock as she looked between Emma and Robin, completely confused. One minute they had been making out and the next Emma was shooting magic at his junk.

"Emma, what did you do?"

Emma fell to her knees, shaking, with her hands up in the air; a ragged cry tore from her lungs, "Help me!"

Watching Robin writhe around the floor, she squinted and saw that Emma's head was bleeding. Regina stepped over Robin, and rushed to Emma's side. "My magic…I can't get it under control. I almost—I am hurting everyone."

"It's going to be okay," Regina instantly took Emma's hands in her own, and Emma felt a sense of calm begin to trickle up her arms with the comforting touch. She nodded frantically and her eyes widened as she looked at the man still on the floor breathing raggedly.

"Robin, are you… intact?" Regina asked her voice somewhat hard and dismissive.

"She got me good with her…devilish sorcery," Robin grimaced and drool pooled on the floor dripping from his open mouth.

"I think you should go back to the woods, and back to your wife. This was a mistake, Robin. I need to take care of Emma," Regina looked away as she said words, obviously in pain over it. She helped Emma to her feet and tried to let go of her hand, but the second they parted the air charged with the sizzle of fervent magic and Emma's eyes rolled back in her head like she was about to unleash.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Robin scrambled to his feet, his nostrils flaring as he tried to brace himself for another attack on his manhood.

Regina grabbed Emma's hands again and held on as the magic deflated like air swooshing out from a tire. Emma's voice cracked as she pleaded, "Don't let go."

"Get out of here," Regina commanded to Robin as he slithered away and hobbled up the stairs. At the top he turned around and started to say something, but he could see the look of warning displayed on Regina's face over Emma's shoulder and thought better of it.

Once he was gone, more tears spilt from Emma's eyes, her face was red and she felt exhausted. She slumped forward and Regina caught her holding her up and trying to balance both of them.

"I'm sorry; I thought he was hurting you. I didn't know what I was doing. This all happened so fast," the words rushed from Emma's lips in a whisper.

"It's no accident that you came in when you did. I had a moment of weakness and it's a good thing that you stopped us from engaging in…regrettable behavior."

Emma looked up through watery eyes and nodded with her lips drawn in a tight line. She was still in shock, "His wife...his Marian…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I didn't know where else to go."

Regina shut her down with a look, she closed her eyes and drew a breath, "You need to tell me everything that happened today and we're going to fix this. Let's go. I need to treat your head wound."

Regina inspected the cut above Emma's eye, it was a gash, but it wasn't deep. She made sure she was stable enough to walk on her own.

Their hands entwined as they slowly walked out of the vault, "Just don't let go of me."

"I've got you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Go on, get in the car," Regina held the door open and Emma looked worriedly between the seat and their joined hands. "I'll be back to help you in just a second."

Swallowing, Emma's face scrunched in fear, and she only held Regina's hand tighter. She shook her head 'no' as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Regina sighed audibly, but pushed herself into the car, pulling Emma along as she slid across to the driver's side, only getting her heel caught for a moment on the middle console. Their hands never separated.

"I can't hold your hand forever, dear. What caused this loss of control? You're bleeding magic left and right."

"I caught the Snow Queen, but it was a trap and she did something…I got upset and started destroying everything around me. Everyone I love is terrified of me. What can we do to fix this?"

Regina drove them quickly to her house, immediately noticing the charred shrubs as they pulled up in the driveway.

"Sorry, I knocked on your door earlier, and that just sorta happened," Emma looked downcast in shame, and couldn't meet her eyes.

Repeating their earlier move they slid out of the car and walked hand and hand into the house. Regina led her into the bathroom where she grabbed some antiseptic and cotton balls. Emma dutifully sat on down while Regina wiped the dried blood away and cleaned the cut.

Without thought she went into soothing mom mode as she took care of her, "There we go, not so bad. Just gonna sting a bit."

"Thanks," Emma squeezed her hand in gratitude and Regina smiled, recognizing how tired and frightened she looked.

"I can't have you out there destroying my town with your wayward magic. Now, there are certain tenants to keeping your magic in check, and much of it has to do with your emotions. Your mood is affected by your health and well-being," Regina pulled her up and led her to the kitchen, where she grabbed a glass of water with one hand.

"First off, proper hydration. Drink this," Emma glanced at Regina and down at the water, afraid that she was going to inadvertently boil it. She drank it quickly, realizing that she was extremely thirsty and she felt a bit better.

"When did you last eat?" Regina asked sweetly, inspecting her hands and frowning as she felt the untamed energy coming off of her in waves.

"I don't remember…um, breakfast. I had a coffee and Danish, but this doesn't have anything to do with my diet," The blonde took a shaky breath and watched as Regina rubbed her glowing fingers.

Regina was in awe of the strength of Emma's magic, it was so vibrant and flowing, like the force of an ocean just beneath the skin, "Emma…you are…exceptional. Let me make you a sandwich. You'd be surprised by how much our physical needs impact our moods and feelings. Come on."

Regina frowned as they entered the kitchen, she was going to need both hands to make her a sandwich, "Do you think I can let go for just a few minutes?"

Emma almost panicked at the thought, and Regina felt a surge of magic dance out of Emma's hands and tingle through her own body. Regina's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"It's your fear. It's like a child with a safety blanket. You have the control over this; it's just that you think I'm grounding you."

Emma shook her head, "No, I feel better when I'm touching you. We balance out each other's magic. I know it's not just me, there's a physical connection."

Regina couldn't argue as she could feel that connection even when they were across town from one another. It was very real. She nodded, "but you still need to eat. Trust me it will help, you're boundaries are depleted and nutrients will help clear your head and help you focus."

"Food always makes me feel better," Emma cracked a small smile for the first time that whole day.

"Well, then, I have an idea. Place your hands on my hips and follow me around the kitchen while I prepare your sandwich," Regina turned to get the bread, "Just try not to stomp on my feet."

Emma did as was suggested, sliding her hands tentatively over Regina's hips and the clinging red material of her sleeveless dress. She stumbled a few steps, but when she tightened her grip and pressed fully against Regina's back to rest her chin on her shoulder they seemed to move perfectly in sync. Except when Regina bent over in the fridge to get the meat, cheese and condiments Emma nearly lost hold, scrambling to find purchase with an arm around her stomach.

"We look ridiculous," Regina muttered as she moved to the counter to assemble the sandwich.

"Glad there's no one here that's going to judge me then," Emma commented as pang of guilt and dread rose in her sternum at the memory of Mary Margaret scolding her for something she had no control over.

Regina felt relaxed with Emma pressed up behind her, the mixing of their magic was like standing naked under a tropical waterfall: exhilarating. She trembled slightly as she spread mayo onto the rye, and when she felt Emma tense suddenly her heart started to pound.

"Oh my God, is that pastrami?" Emma had spotted the meat.

"Yes, is that suitable?"

"It's my absolute favorite."

"Careful, dear, try not to drool all over me," Regina sassed as she took a double stack of pastrami from the container and slapped it onto the bread.

"I thought you liked that cause of, you know, Robin?" Emma hadn't really thought about what was coming out of her mouth and it was her to worry as Regina tensed and the knife in hand stilled.

"That's none of your business," Regina snapped as an intense blush crept up her chest leaving her face feeling heated and clammy.

"I know. I'm sorry, just really not having a good day," Emma tried to shirk backwards, but Regina reached back and grabbed her hands bringing them around her front and gesturing for Emma to hold her fully.

A moment passed where neither woman said a word, Regina working in silence to finish the sandwich and Emma watching intently over her shoulder.

Clearing her throat, Regina said, "I trust you know how important it is to get your rest? A tired body is a troubled body, and it's very difficult to control your magic properly."

"What do you think? I live with my parents and a new baby, plus I'm trying to stop the Snow Queen. In other words, no, I haven't been getting 8 hours of recuperative sleep for optimal health, or whatever Fitness magazine recommends."

"Also, speaking of being kept up at night, Magic has a tendency to go haywire if ones sexual needs are not being fulfilled on a regular and rigorous basis," Regina turned in Emma's arms to face her, "but that shouldn't be a problem for you, what with your precious pirate and his notorious libido?"

Emma blushed furiously, and her magic began to tingle in all new places, though less from Regina's question about Hook and more from Regina herself. Her lips were just inches away and Emma could feel every contour of her body pressed delightfully against her own.

"That's none of your business, and Hook and I haven't- we are not intimate yet."

Regina sneered even as she blinked her eyes, feeling a warm envelopment of magic caress over her body like a building wave, "You're lying…I can feel your magic and you are most definitely thinking about Hook."

"I was not thinking about him," Emma insisted, she hadn't been thinking about Hook. She had been thinking about Regina and their proximity to one another and also the way the word 'sexual' sounded coming from her perfect lips.

"Really? Then what exactly are you thinking about? You are extremely aroused," Regina whispered the question and leaned in close enough that their noses were almost brushing, just one more inch and Emma could kiss her. She licked her lips and left Regina searching her eyes for an answer.

"Pastrami."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina picked up the sandwich and shoved it toward Emma, "Well, then I suppose I'll just leave you and the pastrami sandwich alone to have your wicked way with each other."

She pulled forward and Emma had to hop to keep her hand on her, "Regina…"

"Eat your sandwich, dear," Regina headed toward the dining room and pulled out a chair, gesturing for Emma to sit, while she pulled out one for herself. They sat down carefully not breaking contact.

The blonde wasted no time tearing into her sandwich, keeping one hand on Regina's knee. She stared at the sandwich and spoke while she chewed, "This tastes like heaven."

"I'm sure," Regina said as she studied her fingernails, a frown planted firmly on her face. She could feel pulsing bursts of magical energy wafting off of Emma. The magic was concentrated where Emma touched her knee, and the waves were riding from her knee up her thigh and causing a magical storm cloud to gather right between her legs. It would have been aggravatingly annoying if it wasn't so simultaneously pleasurable. She shifted and squirmed in her seat to try and relieve the sensation, but to no avail. The pure light magic that Emma produced was a perfect contrast to her brand of magic: like strawberries dipped in chocolate, and Regina needed a taste.

When she looked up she noticed a smear of mayo on the corner of Emma's lip, and seeing how Emma had half a sandwich in one hand and other on Regina's knee, she automatically reached out and wiped it off her lip. Her next action was just as automatic, though she wished in hindsight that she hadn't pushed her mayo covered finger between Emma's lips. The magic that flowed from Emma's mouth into her finger was even stronger and it made Regina's whole body shiver and ache. She slipped her eyes shut and the thought of what it would feel like if she happened to press her own lips against Emma's came unbidden into her mind.

Emma smacked her lips and swallowed her mouthful of sandwich, "Sorry, that was kinda gross. I didn't mean to suck used mayo off your finger."

A rush of air left Regina's lungs, and she glared at the Sheriff for interrupting her magic sex high with talking. A shimmer lit up Regina's vision and she felt the air around her grow heavy and shift.

"What was that?" Emma asked slightly frightened as she felt the change too. She stopped mid-chew and looked down at her hand which was pulsing brightly, pumping magic through Regina with every heartbeat.

Licking her lips, Regina's eyes flitted to the side with worry, "Emma, I need to tell you… I think something is happening."

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Because I'm actually feeling a lot better…still, you know… really amped up and all, but better," Emma lifted her eyebrows as her she scanned Regina's body. Now that she had eaten her needs were shifting in hierarchy to thoughts slightly above base level.

"I have a lot of practice at controlling my magic, but even still I don't have the willpower to fight certain…impulses. Sometimes with people of magic, when one entity goes out of control, it starts a domino effect and those in close proximity lose control too," Regina looked into her eyes to make sure she understood what she was telling her.

Emma nodded slowly, looking off as she gathered her thoughts, "Sort of like a barforama?"

"Excuse me?"

"One time, on the playground in fifth grade, this girl spun too fast on the merry go round and she puked on this other kid and he puked, and then another kid saw it and she puked and then another kid and so on: A barforama."

"That's disgusting, but I suppose it's a somewhat similar concept," Regina made a face and ran her hands through her hair, sitting up straighter. She knew if she tried to dampen the magical urges, which were growing stronger with every moment that Emma continued to touch her, it would just make it worse. She had to stay calm, relaxed, mindful….

"About that sex stuff you mentioned earlier?" Emma's face displayed a whole different kind of hunger, and she felt her mouth practically water as she stared at Regina in her red dress.

"Emma…"

"Do you think it might help?" Emma blushed in embarrassment, knowing that Regina could feel her magic. If it was even half as strong for Regina as what Emma was currently feeling she was sure that Storybrooke would be burned to the ground by morning if they didn't do something to put out the fire so to speak.

"Depends what you're asking?" Regina looked sultry, her pupils dilating as goose bumps rose on her bare arms.

Emma tried to speak, her throat felt tight, she wasn't used to being so forward. She couldn't believe she was asking Regina, but the solution seemed crystal clear, "I was thinking if you and I did something…together…that maybe it would deplete some of this excess magic and calm us down."

"Hmm," Regina smirked while she lifted her chin in consideration. She wanted to make Emma twist in discomfort. After all, Regina had asked her openly in the kitchen and Emma deflected. The need was so great and Regina felt her nipples harden at the mere thought of wild magic sex with the Savior. It was a forgone conclusion in her mind, but she had never had sex with anyone who possessed magic before and there was an unknown factor. It was quite possible that combining their magic sexually would not quench the flames, but would enrage them.

Burning the world down seemed to be a risk she was willing to take.

"Do you want me to take you right here on my dining room table or shall we head upstairs?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, Regina…is this just a one-time thing?" Emma sounded sheepish and serious. She met Regina's eyes timidly.

"That depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"If we survive."

"Look, I want you to know how serious I am about being your friend first and foremost and I don't just want to hop into bed with you because we are all turnt up on magic and horny."

"You mean to tell me that the thought of sleeping with me never entered your mind before I suggested it today?"

As if her life flashed before her eyes she recalled a million times she felt herself heat up over the thought of Regina, and she suddenly felt overly embarrassed. Regina's eyes practically rolled back in her head as the magic intensified, and she let out a moan, "Oh, that's what I thought."

"Yeah, well, don't get too proud of yourself just because I'm attracted to you…" Emma was more than just attracted to the brunette, but her magic was speaking louder than her words at this point. There was no use in hiding how she felt even though it was hard to say it.

Regina turned away and quietly mumbled, "I've wanted you too."

"What?"

Regina rolled her eyes in that way so show she hated to repeat herself. She said louder and directly to Emma, "The feeling is mutual. I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of exploring where things went should we decide that we want to continue being close friends who…"

"Have sex? That's what we call dating," Emma smiled brightly happy to hear what was practically an "I love you" considering the source, but her good mood was quickly dampened, "There's something I have to do then…"

"Right now?" Regina pouted, extending her lower lip and widening her eyes in disappointment.

"Hook…this will devastate him and I can't go into this thing with you, without telling him that he and I can't continue dating."

"How loyal and faithful you are," Regina waved her hand, "can we start on our way up to the bedroom? I may perish from need."

Emma was dreading breaking up with hook, but was hoping to get it over and done with, "Regina, no one ever died from sex starvation."

"On the contrary, you'd be surprised. Come on."

Regina yanked on Emma's hand pulling them up together and pulled her close, feeling magic seep in everywhere their bodies touched.

"Make that phone call snappy, I won't be able to contain your magic, or control myself for very much longer."

Practically racing up to the bedroom, Emma sat on the bed, and Regina sat next to her, hand in hand. Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Hook's number. He answered immediately, Regina could only hear Emma's side of the conversation, and she didn't know whether to be annoyed or delighted that she was forced to be present for his kiss off.

"Hi. No, I'm feeling better….I didn't mean to worry everyone. ….Not tonight….Well, um, I am with Regina…. She's helping me, she knows magic and….. No, don't' get my dad… No, I don't want to talk to Mary Margaret…." Emma fidgeted and squirmed, and Regina could feel a different kind of magic erupting. There was sadness and a strong feeling of rejection and anxiety.

Lifting Emma's hand to her lips, Regina kissed her palm and then her wrist. She scooted closer so that they were thigh to thigh, and she continued to slowly kiss up her arm, leaving behind soft trails of magic wherever her lips graced.

"I just need to talk to you…I already said that I am fine, but I won't be unless I get my magic contained…. I like you, Killian and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but we both know that…what?... Don't say it like that?..." Emma was growing more distraught, and she closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to concentrate on what she was trying to tell the stubborn pirate who refused to take 'no' for an answer.

Regina kissed the inside of her elbow, and slowly slid her free hand over the blonde's waist, letting her fingers creep underneath the hem of her shirt. Her warm fingers grazed Emma's stomach, as she continued to kiss up her arm, softly kissing her well defined bicep. With every kiss the magic swelled inside her.

"What do you mean you knew this was going to happen?… I'm not leaving you for Regina. The truth is I never had my heart to give you because she already had it….Oh, no…. Don't cry…. We can talk later…. I really do need help with my magic and she's the only one who understands. Yes, it does involve that….She thinks it's the best way…. Why her and not you? Don't make me explain it….I can't talk about this anymore. Just tell my parents and Henry that I'm fine, and I'll talk to them when I'm ready…" Emma pressed 'end' and threw the phone across the room in frustration.

"Keep your temper in check," Regina whispered in her ear, as she rubbed lightly over her stomach and began assaulting her neck with warm kisses and hot puffs of breath.

"I can't help how I feel. I'm angry and I'm sad and… I want you right now…. It's a lot of feelings to keep control of," Emma threw herself backwards on the bed, pulling Regina down beside her.

She didn't miss a beat, lowering her voice, she growled, "take it out on me, and let me see the full force of your magic. Everything that you're feeling: I can take it."

To punctuate her point, Regina bit her neck and sucked hard, her lips turning up in a perverted grin as she felt Emma's heart quicken and her magic inflate with anger.

"Ouch!" Emma let out a cry and then flipped over, and straddled Regina, as her dress hiked up her thighs almost obscenely. Regina twisted underneath her, lifting her hips and squirming playfully. Her hair splayed out over the bed, and her eyes shone brightly with a dangerous and excited glint.

"Show me how you feel, Emma!" Regina shouted with obvious delight, magic crackling in a halo of gold and white around Emma. It made her mouth water and she ached to feel every bit of their skin touch.

Emma grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed, pressing into her, letting her hips grind slowly against Regina's as she eagerly spread her legs to bring Emma closer. The blonde pushed their lips together in a heated kiss, magic waving and growing around them. Regina felt her hands heating up, and when Emma looked, white flames were flickering where they touched. She squeezed their hands together and extinguished the fire.

"Your eyes," Regina commented with wonder, lifting her head from the bed and meeting Emma's eyes, they were completely white with magic.

"What is it? I feel better than ever," Emma leaned down and kissed Regina, causing another flare of magic. The power in the room surged, and prism reflections of rainbows danced in the air. Regina was taken by the sensation that she was falling, and she pulled her head away and sucked in a breath.

"Emma…I feel as though I'm losing control," Regina pushed Emma off of her and sat up in bed. Wind from an unknown source blew and rattled around the bedroom.

"We're not touching!" Emma started to shake, her hands crackling as the wind whipped her hair. Regina flung herself over and pulled Emma close running her hands soothingly along her back. The magic fizzled momentarily, only to be charged again as Emma kissed her. "More…touching, now!"

Emma ripped at her own clothing, pulling off her jacket, yanking her sweater over her head. She paused and reached around Regina, yanking down the long zipper than ran down the back of her dress. The faster she tried to undress them the more desperate she felt. As she kicked off her pants she pounced on top of Regina, feeling cool relief as their magic blended and ebbed together.

One hand wound itself in Regina's hair, tugging her head up; Emma studied her face, and let her other hand wander down her stomach and push underneath her black hose and into her panties. Regina's eyes lit up purple and sparks crackled dangerously around the bed as Emma worked her fingers into her heat. "God, you have no idea what you're doing to me… this magic is so intense," Regina sputtered out the words as Emma began to fuck her relentlessly. Regina grabbed the sheets, twisting as she angled her body for Emma to hit just where she needed it. She spread her legs as Emma blindly kissed her, lips landing on her eyelids and cheeks. She screamed wordlessly, enjoying the raging tension building inside her. "It's not going to take much for me to…oooohh," Regina shouted, as she grabbed Emma's wrist to stop her.

"I'm not stopping until I make you cum," Emma pushed Regina's wrist back and fucked her harder; she worked in another finger and felt Regina's body accept it.

"I'm afraid, I'm going to…we're going to…don't stop. I can't hold on any longer," Regina was cumming and the bed was on burning. Both women were immune to the effects of magic fire, unfortunately the bed and surrounding carpet was not. Regina screamed as Emma lie on top of her, soaking in and seeping out magic that looked like lightning zig zagging over and through their bodies. Emma felt all of her pain, and fear melting like candle wax, dripping away.

Not to be outdone, Regina rolled Emma over, kissing trails of magic down her naked torso and spreading her legs as Emma lost herself, head tossing back and forth in need and want. Regina dipped her tongue into her, licking slowly, flcking her clit, circling around it. Wanting to savor her, but too tempted by the promise of watching her cum to slow down. If one orgasm set the bed on fire, surely a second would burn down the house. All of the oxygen seemed to be sucked from the room, but they were still breathing and writhing amongst the flames and destruction. Regina sucked her clit sharply causing Emma to scream and buck, she lapped at her, licking slowly, through her wetness and pushing her face in closer. Her whole world became Emma and magic, and she was truly out of control.


End file.
